Talk:Galaxy class starships
Having the template like this is good, but I really think the page should show a list of all Galaxy class starships, with registries, etc. If the list gets too unweildy to handle, then perhaps a table would be appropriate. The template is good to go on the individual ship pages, but we do need a quick reference list. --TimPendragon 01:13, 30 October 2006 (UTC) I know I asked Captain Mike to work on this. Some of the ship lists have several dozen names and looks like a bad shopping list. We were trying to come up with a way to "compress" the info or something. Maybe we can figure out a way to do a two column template or something. --Sneg 01:18, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that would be good. Just having the template alone isn't quite adequate. --TimPendragon 01:20, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::This one is formatted similarly to the one i did at Akira class starships, but i never heard back as to whether that one fit your idea, Sneg -- i created in response to your feedback. :::From User_talk:Captainmike#Starship_lists "That maybe the way to go. Doesn't look like a long shopping list. :-) (Just what you need - more work right?) --Sneg 19:13, 22 October 2006 (UTC)" ::Am I to take this comment as saying you don't believe this is what you suggested? ::I think adding columns would be easy and possibly helpful, sorting the ships by "era" if necessary? -- Captain M.K.B. 13:55, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Columns for the list page sounds great. My point in all this is that the template is fine as-is for going on the individual ship pages like USS Christopher Pike, but the Galaxy class starships page needs to be a more detailed list. Columns or a table which at least included the registry number (and maybe year of launch, if known) would be great. --TimPendragon 17:55, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Odyssey I've changed the link on the template to be the Odyssey disambig page. There are several versions of Galaxy-class Odysseys out there, and I figured that was better than having a complete row (or two) of Odyssey's on the template itself. It's a very popular name for sims and rpgs. --TimPendragon 01:09, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Notable Maybe we should separate Notable into Canon and Fan Fiction? --TimPendragon 07:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :not all of the ships in the 'notable' section fall into those two groups you've suggested, but, not to get off topic, i agree with your point, maybe we could split that list up. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:43, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::The Canon-based at least should be separated, imho. Fan-created might be a good start for the other list, but if there's enough of each, it could be separated into Fanfic, RPGs, and such... Just a thought.--TimPendragon 17:22, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::Not all the ships are "fan-created" however -- i'll keep the "notable" section for all the non-canon ships that aren't from the other sources -- Captain M.K.B. 17:50, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::Okeydokey, looks good. 'Cept that the Trinculo is a canon ship, note the Memory Alpha link at the bottom. ;-) --TimPendragon 18:26, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::They're debating its deletion right now.. never confirmed to appear onscreen. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:40, 11 December 2006 (UTC) mirror 1701-D i'd really love if we could add the mirror universe Enterprise-D here! could we please? (i'm not insulting you by questioning its removal, am I? i'm so cheerful today, i'd hate for anyone to take me the wrong way!) -- Captain M.K.B. 15:56, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :I don't see why it shouldn't be there. But Mike, your comments positively reek of sarcasm...---TimPendragon 18:10, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::The mirror Ent-D was originally added as part of some random spam. We deleted it for that reason. Just as with the rest of the future Ents that you added, Mike, when it gets some kind of notable canon source and data, it'll get added back in. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 18:43, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::And before you tweak off again, Mike, by "canon," I believe Kevin means some valid source - since a mirror E-D was never seen in canon. We shouldn't have an article based on Diane Carey's Dark Mirror alone, 'cause that's covered by M-Beta. --TimPendragon 19:21, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::::If someone does something based upon the MU Ent-D, we can add it in in addition to the Dark Mirror stuff. Articles strictly based upon novels/canon stuff with no connection whatsoever to anything fanon don't belong here. We copy stuff from M-Alpha and M-Beta because the articles have some connection to some fanon work. Just copying the Dark Mirror stuff without establishing a fanon connection would go against the very purpose of this wiki. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 19:26, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Right. What I should have said was "solely based on Dark Mirror alone" --TimPendragon 19:28, 12 December 2006 (UTC)